Data centers are often used by providers to deliver Internet services to users. A data center, such as a server farm, typically contains hundreds or thousands of processing devices. Within the data centers the processing devices are arranged in clusters. Each cluster is configured to perform a distributed task in a parallel fashion.
In a cluster in which processing devices parallel process a task, the latency of the cluster is driven by the slowest machine in the cluster. While the processing devices performing the task for the cluster might be similar or even exactly the same in design, the variations in operating conditions, manufacturing tolerances, silicon frequency yield, etc., may result in a significant distribution of machine performance. These performance differences in processing components correlate to the core frequency of the silicon. One method to improve the silicon frequency is to reduce the temperature of the package. The reduction in temperature reduces leakage current and enables the processing device to run at a higher frequency than it could otherwise run at a higher temperature.